


What really should've happened in this scene

by luckiestlucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND I HAD TO WRITE, Alternate Canon, BC I REMEMBERED HOW TERUSHIMA FELL IN LOVE WITH HINATA, BROTP ENNOHINA IS A THING, BUT IDK WHAT TO TAG, Canon Rewrite, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Hinata is gay and awkward tbh, I NEED MORE PROFESSIONAL TAGS, IM MAKING IT ONE, ITS OBVIOUS, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, TAGGING BC, TeruHina - Freeform, also everyone loving Hinata if you squint, hELLO I GOT RANDOMLY INSPIRED, lowkey brotp Ennoshita and Hinata if you squint, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: Self indulgent TeruHina because this is what should've happened when Terushima fell in love with Hinata





	

**Author's Note:**

> HECK IM HERE suffering through writer's block still bUT I WROTE THIS!!! 3000 WORDS HOLY FUCK THATS A RECORD
> 
> I really love TeruHina bc literally Terushima fell in love with Hinata at first sight when he jumped (also tho who wouldnt fall in love with the sunshine at first sight???) and I was having Feels so have this!!
> 
> I'm posting this at like midnight and my back hurts alot so there's probably some mistakes!! Thank you for reading i hope you enjoy!! <3

Shouyou couldn’t help the giddy smile on his lips as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and followed his teammates towards the gymnasium exit. _He won, They won, They beat the Two Meter guy._ Shouyou was practically shaking with pride, for both himself and his team.

 

Because he knew that he never could have won by himself, he knew it was impossible without everyone playing a part, _their part._ Without Kageyama’s sets, Daichi and Nishinoya’s receives, Tsukishima’s blocks, Asahi and Tanaka’s spikes, and all of their _minds,_ they wouldn’t have been able to spike past the Two Meter guy's tall blocks and break through the prelims.

 

_Two Meter guy’s arms are too long, but when we meet again next year… He’s going to be stronger,_ Shouyou shivered when adrenaline and pure excitement ran up his spine. He couldn’t wait, maybe his arms would be longer, he hoped not, but at the same time he wanted the challenge of beating someone way taller than him to be even _harder_ than it was right now.

 

Because he knew, next year, he would have grown (hopefully in height), his strength would be greater, his will to fight would be even bigger, he would be closer to being Karasuno’s ace, he would be closer to becoming the Little Giant.

 

No matter the size of his body, he would be bigger, even if he was still physically small.

 

“You haven’t stopped shaking ever since we had our cool down, I swear you have too much fucking energy,” Kageyama grumbled from Shouyou’s side. The shorter boy whipped his head and glared up at the setter, baring his teeth.

 

“Don’t say the F word, Bakageyama!! Yachi-san is right behind you, don’t be vulgar when she’s around!!” Shouyou scolded, Kageyama rolled his eyes, lifting his arm and pushing his fist against Shouyou’s head so he rocked on his feet.

 

“Jeez, just because you did good in the match today doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do. Even if your attacks are getting better, your recieves are still crap,” Kageyama criticized. Shouyou pouted, why did Kageyama like to compliment him then bring him down all in the same sentence, why was he like that? It confused Shouyou to no end.

 

“Also, what the hell was that ‘ack’ sound you made?” Kageyama asked, Shouyou clenched his fists and shook them angrily. Why did the sounds he make even matter?! Why couldn’t Kageyama just stop?!

 

“Listen, the ball went up, that’s the most important thing!!” Shouyou sassed, was that even a sass? He just hoped Kageyama wouldn’t squeeze his head, he didn’t want the elation he felt after winning and beating someone twice his height to be replaced by the headache Kageyama’s fingers would leave behind after he squeezed him.

 

“ACK!!”

 

“ACK!!”

 

Shouyou sputtered, his cheeks going bright red when Nishinoya and Tanaka overdramatically imitated his “Ack!” sound. He was about to beg them not to make fun of him, when Ennoshita spoke up:

 

“By the way, have you guys started your summer break homework yet~?” The 2nd year teased, smirking when Nishinoya and Tanaka’s faces formed a look of pure stupidity and fear.

 

“ACK!!!!!!” They screamed, which only made Ennoshita’s smirk broaden. Shouyou couldn’t help but giggle at his senpai’s reactions, he smiled at Ennoshita, whose smirk immediately melted into a gentle smile when his eyes met Shouyou’s.

 

“You remember me saying that I wasn’t going to help you two, don’t you~?” Ennoshita added smugly, winking at Shouyou when Nishinoya and Tanaka leaned against each other and began mumbling “Ack… Ack…” dejectedly.

 

“Ennoshita-san’s so strong,” Yamaguchi murmured, his voice laced with pure admiration. Shouyou hummed in agreement, turning his head to look down at his palm, which was still slightly red from his winning spike.

 

_His winning spike… Karasuno’s winning spike._ He loved the sound of both of those things, they were perfect. Now that they had beaten the Two Meter guy, they were one step closer to defeating the Great King… and Ushiwaka.

 

“Is something wrong, Hinata?” Yachi called, concerned. Shouyou blinked, flexing his fingers and wincing when a slight burning sensation shot up his arm. It was his favorite sensation, because it meant that he had spiked and played a part in the game he loved more than anything.

 

“Now we’re finally… On the same level as the Great King and Ushiwaka Japan,” Shouyou said proudly, thinking out loud. He was _eager,_ so ready to defeat them both and make it the top. The Two Meter guy was just one step, he and Karasuno had a whole path in front of _—_

 

“AH!! I FORGOT MY LUNCH BOX!!” Shouyou yelled, suddenly remembering his precious lunch box (that had his special after game dessert inside) was still in the gym. He turned and bolted, ignoring the looks of fright on Yachi’s and Yamaguchi’s faces.

 

“He’s a weirdo…” Tsukishima muttered, Yamaguchi’s look of fright molded into a soft smile of endearment, his freckles shined when his cheeks dusted bright pink and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, so weird,” He laughed. Tsukishima shrugged, Kageyama yawned, and Yachi had her hand over her chest as she tried to steady her anxious heartbeat.

 

Shouyou rounded a corner, the gym was close, he was close to being reunited with his precious dessert that he made with his mom and Natsu!!

 

“Come on, just your number~”

 

A voice with a seductive overtone made Shouyou skid to a stop, his heels digging into the ground.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Shouyou yelped in fright, his jaw practically dropping to the floor when he saw Kiyoko trapped between two taller boys. One boy was leaned against the wall so Shouyou couldn’t see his face, only his poop-brown hair and ahoge. The other boy was blonde with an undercut, he was smiling and holding his phone out towards Kiyoko, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else but there.

 

_Woahhh, she’s getting hit on!! Not to mention they’re scary looking, and the one with the undercut has really big muscles!! He could probably squeeze me and make me pop!!_ Shouyou’s knees began to shake, threatening to give out from underneath him.

 

_Tanaka-san and Noya-san left already!! I’m not intimidating like them, how am I gonna save her?!_ Shouyou was panicking, he knew he had to do something, what kind of person was he if he just let someone from his team get hit on when they didn’t wanna be hit on?!

 

“I’m sorry,” Kiyoko apologized again, though she wasn’t sorry in the slightest. The muscular undercut boy just leaned more into her space and waved his phone around, his smile growing.

 

“I’ll just get your number from your phone real quick then~!” He cheered, as if Kiyoko was some sort of carnival prize.

 

_I CAN’T WAIT ANYMORE!!!!!_

 

“HAAAAA!!!!!” Shouyou yelled as he charged between Kiyoko and the muscular undercut boy, he was shaking and wobbling as he looked the boy in the eyes. He was definitely good looking, looked even more muscular up close, and is that a tongue piercing?!

 

_I’M GONNA!!! DIE!! HE’S GONNA SQUEEZE ME WITH THOSE MUSCLES!! NOO, I JUST WANT TO SAVE KIYOKO-SAN AND EAT MY DESSERT!!_ Shouyou straightened up, turning and pushing Kiyoko away from the boys.

 

“I-I’M SORRY!! THAT’S MY LUNCHBOX, I APOLOGIZE, LET’S HURRY AND G _—_ ”

 

“Wait up a second~!” A hand latched onto Shouyou’s shirt collar and he yelped, accidentally falling into the Muscular undercut’s chest.

 

“I-IM… DON’T KILL US PLEASE!!” Shouyou begged, Muscular undercut’s face brightened and like a burst of glitter, Shouyou felt fondness burst in his chest and mix with his fear.

 

“Now why would I ever kill a cutie like you and a sexy manager?” Muscular undercut laughed, his hands had made their way to Shouyou’s stomach, his fingers just barely brushing the end of his shirt. The smaller boy’s face exploded in color and he jumped away from the muscular undercut boy.

 

“Hinata!” Kiyoko called, Shouyou couldn’t answer her though, he was stuck on the fact that this attractive person, the guy that was trying to steal Kiyoko’s number… Had called him a cutie.

 

“D-Did you call me a cutie just now?!” Shouyou asked, Muscular undercut laughed again, the sound making more fondness burst in Shouyou's chest.

 

“I did~! Honestly have you seen yourself, chibi? You’re pretty too, not as pretty as your manager, but definitely very close~” Muscular undercut purred, leaning down closer to Shouyou’s face.

 

_Chibi… He called me chibi!!!!_ Shouyou knew his entire face was going red, was this guy… Hitting on him now?! And making him blush?! THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN!!

 

“EXCUSE ME!!” Shouyou shouted, bending his legs as he sprung into the air. Muscular undercut yelped, moving out of the path of Shouyou’s leap as he watched him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Shouyou landed, accidentally admiring the piercing that sat on Muscular undercut’s tongue, it was cool… So cool, he really liked it...

 

“I-I may be chib-SMALL!! BUT I CAN JUMP!! I’M HINATA SHOUYOU, AND SHIMIZU-SENPAI IS MY TEAM’S PRECIOUS MANAGER!!” Shouyou yelled, sticking his arms out as if to shield Kiyoko. Muscular undercut stared at him, it made Shouyou feel hot… Bothered, but he liked looking at this guy’s eyes, they were a nice color.

 

Muscular undercut smirked, his hands landing on his hips as he licked his lips with that that pierced tongue. “Hinata Shouyou, huh… Nice to put a pretty name to a pretty face~” He leaned down close to his face again and Shouyou’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“My name is Terushima!! Terushima Yuuji, and your jump is incredible Hinata, you managed to beat someone two meters tall, didn’t you?” Muscular undercut, Terushima Yuuji, exclaimed. Shouyou wanted to cry, he wanted to fall to his knees and bawl, ask God why he decided that making Terushima Yuuji attractive was a good idea.

 

“U-Um… Yeah, I did, I mean, my team and I did…” Shouyou stuttered, cursing his nervousness for making it so damn hard to talk. Terushima smiled, his tongue, _that piercing_ , poking out between his lips.

 

“Nice, chibi!! Y’know, I was looking forward to playing against the Two Meter guy, but I think playing against you will be the best treat of my entire life~” Terushima purred, winking at Shouyou.

 

_I THINK HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!!_ Shouyou resisted the urge to grab his chest, even though his heart felt like it was going to pop right out.

 

“Y-You… Get through the prelims?” Shouyou muttered, WHY WAS HIS MOUTH NOT WORKING RIGHT?! Terushima smirked, his chest puffing out as he began to glow with pride.

 

“We didn’t play in those, silly~! We made it to the semifinals, I hope you’re proud of me chibi, this means we can spend more time together. Though I would like to spend more time together off the court~” Terushima hummed proudly, biting his lower lip. Shouyou HATED everything, he should be enjoying his dessert and riding home with his team right now, NOT dealing with Terushima Yuuji… The very attractive Terushima Yuuji!!!

 

“E-Excuse me?! Who's your team?! Did you say semifinals?!” Shouyou shouted, the questions leaving his lips before he could blink. Terushima lifted his hand hand and it landed in his hair, Shouyou felt his whole world freeze.

 

“Aww, your hair is soft!! That’s so cute, listen chibi, you’re cute, and pretty, and I wanna hang out with you. We could practice volleyball, or whatever you want really, I just wanna talk to you, whether it’s before our match or after, a cutie like you comes once in a lifetime, gotta grab you while I have the chance!!” Terushima said, almost pleadingly as he massaged Shouyou’s scalp. The smaller boy could feel himself melting into his fingers, they were calloused and it felt so nice against his head and hair…

 

_Terushima Yuuji, he wants to hang out? Will there be more headrubs like this? I hope so....WAIT A MINUTE!! WE’RE GONNA PLAY AGAINST THIS GUY!! WHY WOULD WE HANG OUT?!?_ Shouyou tensed, but didn’t jump away from Terushima’s touch, he just gulped and shut his eyes tightly.

 

“U-Um!! Terushi _—_ ”

 

“AHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Distant yelling suddenly becoming louder made Shouyou and Terushima freeze, the smaller boy squeaked when he was suddenly yanked from underneath Terushima’s touch and brought into another muscular chest.

 

He immediately recognized the particular scent of the deodorant his savior(?? Did he really wanna be rescued though) was wearing. “Tanaka-senpai!!”

 

Tanaka was growling, Shouyou could hear the low rumbles in his senpai’s chest. Nishinoya was standing in front, protecting him from Terushima’s view.

 

“Listen up buddy, I don’t know who you think you are, but if you think you can hit on Kiyoko-san AND our precious first year you got another thing comin’,” Nishinoya growled. Shouyou’s cheeks colored again, how did his senpais get here? Did Kiyoko go get them while he and Terushima were flirting?

 

_Wait… HOLD ON A MINUTE!!! I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!! I WASN’T!!!!! DIDN’T!!!!!!_ An awkward gurgling sound left Shouyou’s throat as he wiggled out of Tanaka’s protective hold.

  
  
“THERE WAS NO!!! HITTING ON SENPAI!! ONLY KIYOKO-SAN, I’M FINE!!!!” Shouyou insisted, waving his hands frantically as if his crazy blushing face would even convince his senpais that nothing had happened.

 

“Your adorable blush says otherwise, chibi~” Terushima purred, adding fuel to the fire. Tanaka’s eyes darkened and he took a threatening step forward, but Shouyou blubbered and stepped in front of him, grabbing Nishinoya’s arm to stop him too.

 

“Okay that’s enough, it’s getting late and we need to go home. I brought you two here to end this not make it worse,” Kiyoko said sternly, reminding Shouyou that she was still here and had definitely gone to get his senpais when he was distracted. Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately straightened up, Tanaka’s arm immediately wrapping around Shouyou shoulders.

 

“Mess with either of these two again, and you’re dead. Got it?” Tanaka and Nishinoya said threateningly, giving Terushima their sharpest death glares. They turned and began walking, Kiyoko sighing as she followed. Shouyou snuggled into Tanaka’s side, ignoring the temptation to look back at Terushima.

 

“Sorry! No can do!” Terushima called, making all of them freeze in place. Tanaka and Nishinoya’s glares hardened immensely, while Shouyou blushed as he admired Terushima’s proud smile.

 

“I really like your teammate, he’s the cutest guy I’ve ever seen and there’s no way I’m gonna forget his face, or his jump. So, this isn’t over, not by a longshot. I’ll come rescue you chibi, then we’ll go on that volleyball date I mentioned earlier~” Terushima winked, turning and nudging his friend who had fallen asleep leaning against the wall.

 

“HE DOESN’T NEED RESCUING, YOU BASTARD!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted, immediately earning a harsh glare from Kiyoko. Shouyou was practically dead in Tanaka’s arms, his heart was beating out of control and he wanted Terushima to catch him if he passed out from pure bliss.

 

“Save space in your phone for my number, chibi!! Get a good beauty rest too and stay pretty for me~!!” Terushima called, blowing a kiss that landed the final blow on Shouyou’s heart.

 

Terushima chuckled as he watched Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately surround Shouyou as he fell, his teammate groaned and punched him on the arm.

 

“Dude, you’re so gay,” His friend, Bobata, said exasperatedly. Terushima smirked, doing a small pose.

 

“It’s called being Bisexual my friend, learning to appreciate the beauty of a sunshine boy and a sexy manager all at the same time~!” Terushima cheered, Bobata rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I have a boyfriend I know what it’s like, jeez,” He sighed. Terushima punched Bobota on the arm and the two boys couldn’t help but smile as they joined their team.

 

**===**

 

“Shouyou!! You scared us half to death back there!!” Tanaka scolded as he and the others made their way back to where Karasuno was waiting for them, Shouyou tensed, his cheeks blooming with color as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think that was going to happen, I just needed to help Kiyoko-san because Terushima-san was making her uncomfortable!!” Shouyou explained sheepishly, Kiyoko giggled quietly and the sound made all the boys turn their heads.

 

“Well, you sure got his attention, didn’t you, cutie?” Kiyoko teased, Shouyou’s blush immediately exploded and his already weakened heart lurched in his chest.

 

“K-Kiyoko-san!! I don’t think it’s a good idea to tease him!!” Tanaka said nervously as he caught Shouyou when he hunched over, Kiyoko muffled her laughter behind Shouyou’s lunchbox (that she was holding) and when she was finally composed she smiled warmly at the flustered boy.

 

“Sorry about that whole thing, Hinata, thank you for helping me,” Kiyoko said softly, holding out Shouyou’s lunchbox. “Here, you forgot this.” Shouyou yelped, remembering that he was using Natsu’s cute wrapping to wrap his lunchbox today. He took it out of Kiyoko’s hands and hid it from Tanaka and Nishinoya’s view, even though his senpais tried their bests to look.

 

“I think that lunch box wrap is very cute, Hinata,” Kiyoko giggled. Shouyou whined, his hands shaking as he continued to try and hide the box from Tanaka and Nishinoya.

 

“I-It’s Natsu’s… My little sister’s, not mine!!!” Shouyou shouted, pouting and whimpering when Tanaka and Nishinoya finally got a good look at it.

 

“So cute… Hinata is cute,” Tanaka and Nishinoya said endearingly. Shouyou squawked and shook his head frantically, he had been called cute too many times today, enough was enough.

 

**BONUS:**

 

“Hinata, some muscular guy with an undercut gave me his number and told me to give it to you _—_ ”

 

“HAH?! O-OH CAPTAIN, I’M SORRY FOR THE BURDEN, LET ME SEE!!” Shouyou yelled, grabbing the slip from Daichi’s hands and turning so he could discreetly stuff it in his pocket.

 

“What was that about? I hope he’s okay,” Daichi murmured to himself as he watched Shouyou stalk away.

 

When Shouyou was safely in front of the bike racks, away from nosey eyes, he took out his phone and the slip of paper. Carefully typing in the number and his message, he pressed send and turned off his phone, stuffing it in his pocket and getting on his bike as fast as possible.

 

**TO: Terushima-san!!**

  
_You gave my captain your number to give to me?! WHY!! - Hinata Shouyou._


End file.
